St Lillenas Magic Academy
by B. Bandit20
Summary: (On Hold/Writer's Block) Mason "Dipper" Pines was accepted to the newly co-ed private Magic Academy but will it go as he wanted it or will it all end in ruin. (Story from Dip & Paz. Might be a Harem.)
1. Chapter 1

A male student wearing a white dress shirt black pants and a pendant with a crown and the female symbol in the middle was walking towards a large castle-like school that was on top of a hill.

"I'm here the most partridges school in the country, St. Lillenas." He said as he took a step forward he was ensnared by a magic circle.

"Hold it with their male!" The boy looked forward and saw three students wearing short sleeve shirts and long black skirts.

"State your business!" One of them asked

"I'm Mason Pines; I'm the new exchanged student for the warlock program." He said

"Girls it's okay." Everyone looked back and saw a young woman with long brown hair and the same uniform came up.

"Yes, madam Mabel." They said as they bowed, Mabel then walked up to Mason and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"It's to see you again Dipper." She said.

"Man I have called that in a long time." He said.

"Come on let's get you check in." She said as the two walked inside the school building.

 _Headmaster's office_

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you in our fine institute." She said

"Thank you, Headmaster Carla." He said

"But Mr. Pines I must warn you not all the girls will accept you, you see most of these Girls will have a hard time accepting a male student so we started out with one male student and since Mabel vouched for you, we have high hopes for you." She said

"I won't let you down, I'll be a model student." He said.

"I hope so." She said. "Now come with me and I'll give you a tour." Carla said Dipper then followed her around the campus.

"Here we have the locker room, we're planning on getting a male one build in, so for the time being you'll have to change in the classroom.

"Oh don't worry about that I have my own way to change clothes." He said.

"Okay if you look out the window you can see our training field, this is the only area we allow the use of combat magic but anyone using magic outside of that field will be punished." She said

"I understand." He said.

"Good now let's get you to class today is the physical test." She said

They then left to the classroom as she opened the door Dipper walked through and was completely in shock, Dipper felt awkward till he saw Mabel she waved and he smiled with confidence.

"Hello everyone, My name is Mason Pines, but please call me Dipper." He said just then one of the female students walked up to him and slapped him.

"You dare insult Mabel by taking her last name, you disgust me." She said

"Candy! That's my brother." Mabel said Candy then looked at Mabel and apologized to her and went back to her seat.

"Well that is to be expected, I guess I just have to get used to it." He said smiling.

As the day went on Dipper could feel the hateful stares from the other students when it was time for the physical Dipper was the first one outside wearing shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I must be the first one out here." He said

"Make that second one out." Dipper looked behind him and saw Candy, wearing a black leotard with stockings, with her hair was in a ponytail, with a hateful glare. "And just so you know I will never accept you as Mabel's brother." She said Dipper was about to retaliate when he was tackled by Mabel who was wearing the same uniform.

"Hey Bro-Bro, I see you and Candy are getting along." She said

"Yep anything for you Mabel." Candy said.

"Wow a complete 180, this is going to be a difficult school." He said as the rest of the females came out and lined up.

"Okay class today is physical and I want all of you to give it your all and since we have a male student I expect him to catch up to our level."

"Yes, Mrs. Corduroy." The students yelled. As the test went on Dipper found himself outclassed, he only managed to barely pass it wasn't until break that Dipper found himself the only one out of breath.

"This school is not meant for me." He said.

"Then quit we liked it better with no guys anyway." Dipper heard he then closed his eyes and began to remember why he came here.

 _Flashback: A year ago_

 _Dipper was sitting in his room reading a book when he heard a tap on the window and saw a bird he looked out the window and saw a blonde haired girl waving at him and in no time he was outside._

 _"Hey, Pacifica." He said as he noticed that she had a sudden look. "What wrong?" he asked she then pulled out an acceptance letter._

 _"Pacifica this from St. Lillenas Magic Academy my god you got accepted that great!" He said_

 _"It is but that means I have to move away to gravity falls for who knows how long." She said._

 _"But Pacifica this a chance of a lifetime, I've seen your magic and it needed at that school." He said._

 _"But what about you I can't leave my best friend behind." She said_

 _"Don't worry about me, we can call each other and I'll try to visit." He said_

 _"You sure?" She asked_

 _"If you don't believe me then take this." He said as he gave her a promise ring._

 _"If you keep that on then I promise that I will find you, no matter how long it takes." He said just then a limo pulled up._

 _"Well I better go pack, I'll see you later Dipper." She said as she got into the limo and drove off._

 _Flashback end_

"Don't worry Pacifica we will meet again." He thought just then Mabel loomed over him scaring him make the two bump heads.

"Ahh Mabel don't do that." He said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well don't just lay around its time for the mock battles." She said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the battlefield where two students were already fighting displaying perfect fighting style and magic.

"Alright girls, that enough let's have newbie have a turn who wants to spar with him." She said just then Candy raised her hand and stepped onto the field.

"Okay Candy VS Mason." She announced as Mabel pushed Dipper into the field.

"Anything goes just no killing." Mrs. Corduroy said

"Yes, ma'am." They said as they went into the field Dipper then felt his restrictions being released as he enters a special barrier.

"Okay, you two you may begin when you are ready." Candy was about to attack him when she noticed that Dipper was dragging a stick on the ground making a hexagon, confusing her.

"It's all set." He said he then slammed his hand on the ground and the lines started glowing as he lifted his hand tiny honeycomb shape titles appeared around.

"This is combat! Why are you using defensive spells." She said

"Trust me, this spell is all I need plus it's all I can do?" He said.

"Well let's make this interesting, If I win you will drop-out of this school and never speak to Mabel ever again." She said

"Okay, then what do I get if I win?" Dipper asked

"Like that's gonna happen but if you somehow win, I'll be your slave for our duration here at the school and give you my seat on the student council." She said

"Seems fair, but go easy on me it's my first time fighting with magic." He said

"The teacher says anything goes!" Candy said as her body turned pitch black and she turned into a colony bats and swarm around him Dipper then raised his hand and created a see-through dome around himself just as the bats started pounding away at it.

"What you think you can just hide in your little bubble well good luck with that! I'll just chip away your little dome." Candy's voice echoed as the bats started hitting the dome.

"Think you know what to do, Dipper." He said to himself he then got rid of the barrier and let the bats strike him.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled she was about to run until she felt a hand grab her.

"No Mabel, I want to see how your brother does with one of our top students and besides he agreed to the challenge, all we can do is sit back and watch." She said Mabel then looked back at the battle and saw Dipper just guarding himself the bats then backed away and went back to form Candy again.

"Had enough would you like to forfeit?" Candy asked

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine bats." He said

"What?" Candy said

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine bats attacked me, but I counted a thousand bats in your colony, one didn't attack and that was the one I tagged." He said

"What are you talking about?" She said

"Bats aren't ones to just ram into stuff their sonars would pick that up and avoided it, unless they had to be deaf or had no idea where they were going so they need a leader one to show them the way, you see your magic is impressive but in the end you had one fatal flaw." He said

"And what's that?" She asked

"Since when do bats need glasses!" He said just then a hexagon appeared on her belly.

"I noticed that you can't change the items you had on so when I saw the shine off your glasses I knew that it was you so when I released my dome I sent one thousand shards and attached them to you and your body." He said as multiple hexagons shine on Candy's body. "Connect!" He said as they started moving to forming a cylinder Candy then felt her and legs tightened around her she fell to the ground she tried changing into bats but hexagon cylinder would shape itself over her containing her and her bats.

"You see Candy, this my magic Hexagon Honeycombs mostly used for defense but if used correctly i can shapes it and form it into anything I desire." He said as he walked over to her he then formed a knife and pointed it at her left eye.

"You like bats, huh well let's see how you feel becoming one!" He then raised the and brought it down but stop as it was only an inch away from her.

"I guess I win Mrs. Corduroy?" Dipper asked.

"Yep, congrats Mr. Pines." She said Dipper then release his spell and stepped out of the special zone where Mabel hugged him.

"Nice job bro!" She said she then looked over at Candy who was just sitting there.

"I lost to a man, how is this possible?" She asked herself

"You were overconfident." She looked over and saw Dipper "You focused so much on winning that you neglected to remember you weaknesses, in fact, if you had did just that, I wouldn't have won, I just got lucky for my first fight." He said as he held his hand out, she took and he helps her up.

"Look I don't want a slave or take your seat, I just want to be your friend." He said Candy then sighed.

"Alright Mason, I guess we could be friends." She said

"Well, my friends call me Dipper." He said she then chuckled

"That's a silly nickname." She said

"Well, I like it." He said the two then chuckled as they walked back to the rest of the class as the day went on it was school finally ended as they were exiting the headmaster came.

"Hello, Dipper how was your day?" She asked

"It was something Headmaster Carla." He said

"Great now if you follow me I will take you to your room." She said as they left the building to an apartment complex in the back as they walked around Dipper noticed some stares he was getting as they reached a door Headmaster Carla gave him a key.

"Here is where you'll be staying, since most of the budget has gone to the school, you are required to have a roommate, you'll be in charged of your own food and spending habits." She said as she was about to walk away Dipper thanked her she smiled and continued to leave.

"Alright let's see who my roommate is, it's probably Mabel." He said as he opened the door and found expensive furniture and electronics.

"Wow, they really treat you high-class here." He said as he walked down a hallway he noticed an empty room.

"Huh, I guess you have to get your own bed." He said just then he felt a magic presence in the room he turned around to see a woman with a towel on her head and around her body.

"H-How did a guy get in here?!" She said starting to panic, she then grabbed a knife and was about kill him "I won't let my purity be taken!" She yelled as she started swing it, Dipper then puts up his barrier

"No, wait I'm a student here My name is Mason Pines I just transferred here." He said.

"Wait a minute did you say, Mason Pines?" She asked

"Yeah?" He said she then ran towards him and hugged him causing the towel on her head to unravel revealing long golden hair.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"Of course you would forget your best friend, Dipper." She said he then pulled her back and looked at her face.

"P-Pa-Pacifica?" He asks she then smiled

"Long time no see, Pines."

* * *

So I'm making this a separate story


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor013: Thank you

Chad0615: So basically what you are saying is that this story could be like Tenchi Muyo or a typical fanfiction hearm

The Book of Eli: So do I

Gravity: I will

Jss2141: Answers to your 2 questions,

1: Yes and no

2: They are in their teens

Te. nellis: Thank you I will.

* * *

 _After Dipper got accepted to St. Lillenas Magic Academy, he soon finds himself in an awkward position._

Dipper was walking around school in a custom made male student uniform trying to get his bearings when he heard a someone yelling he then ran and turned the corner to see a group of girls beating up another girl.

"HEY!" Dipper yelled the girls then looked over and saw him they then walked up to him.

"Look bastard, don't put your nose in anyone's business." one girl said

"Yeah, this girl is a little thief, trying to steal our food." Another said, Dipper then looked at the girl on the floor and saw her gather her things, he saw old and tattered things.

"Look it's pretty obvious that this girl is not all that wealthy, so she was just trying to find something to eat, think about her position." He said. The girls then laughed.

"Look bastard, that's not how are we do things her at St. Lillenas, The strong are on top while the weak stay beneath our feet." The bully said

"So, are you saying that you're more powerful?" He asked

"It's pretty obvious." They said

"Well, maybe she's stronger than you guys?" He said

"Are you kidding this dog, can't even fight back." She said

"Maybe she doesn't want to?" He said the bully then grabbed Dipper's shirt.

"Alrighty then meet us after school on the battlefield." She said as they pushed Dipper out of the way. He then walked over to the girl and helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you." She said

"What's your name?" He asked

"Emma Sue." She said.

"Mason Pines, but most people call me Dipper." He said

"Oh, you're the first male student." She said

"Yes, so tell me what was that all about?" He asked

"(sigh) Well as you said i'm not that wealthy in fact i'm not that powerful of a mage, in fact, the only magic I have is completely useless." She said

"Now now Emma Sue, there is no such things as useless magic." He said as he helped her up.

"What do you mean?" She asked Dipper then clapped and used his magic which started to float around them.

"What kind of magic is that?" She asked

"Well I don't like using its real name, but I call it "honeycomb."" He said.

"What does it do?" She asked

"Anything I want it to do." He said as he moved his hand and created a diamond.

"I can even make weapons, clones and much more." He said.

"Wow." She said.

"Yep C'mon we have a lot to get ready for." He said as the two left for their classes as school was let out Dipper and Emma Sue made their way to the field in their gym uniforms when they saw Emma Sue's bullies in more skimpier outfits.

"Huh, I guess you girls are a bunch of sluts just as I thought." He said

"I see I suppose that how you men see this, but here these outfits represent the level of magic we have." She said

"Emma Sue, it that correct?" Dipper asked

"No, they are just sluts, that flash too much skin." She said

"Okay food stamp, you're going to pay for saying that." She said as she held out a hand and water started to shoot out.

"Barrier!" Dipper called out, and a dome covered the both of them. "Emma, you need to fight back." Dipper said

"I can't." She said

"Yes, you can just believe, remember there is no such thing as useless magic." He said Emma Sue then mustered up the courage and started reciting an incantation, as she finished her eyes lit up.

"Greater Teleportation!" She said as she disappeared and the bully appeared in the dome. Dipper then removed the dome, and the water sprayed her away.

"Oh Crap." the other bully said Emma Sue then grabbed her. "What the Hell!"

"Greater Teleportation!" She said as the two disappeared one thousand feet into the sky and they started falling.

"Are you crazy!" She said

"No, i'm sick and tired of you girls bullying me so if killing you ends it. Then so be it!" Emma Sue said the bully then started screaming.

"Okay Okay i'm sorry I didn't mean to pick on you please forgive and save me!" She said

"No! People like you deserve to die!" She said as they were about to reach the ground the felt something grabbed them. They looked and saw that it was a chain that lets them go gently.

"What happened!" Emma Sue said

"Now ladies were supposed to represent St. Lillenas, which means we can't have you killing each other or bullying." They all looked up and saw Pacifica.

"Mrs. Vice President!" The girls said

"You girls she should be ashamed, first off bullying is a definite no, plus fighting without permission is a not allowed, and third involving my roommate is a big mistake.

"But Mrs. Northwest…"

"I don't want to hear it, the Headmaster will see you tomorrow now head to your rooms." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." They said as they left but Emma Sue went up to Dipper.

"Dipper, thank you for helping me." She said as she kissed his cheek and went off.

"Okay, you. Home. Now." She said as she pulled his ear.

"Okay, i'm going." He said

 _Meanwhile_

Headmaster Carla was in her office when Mabel and Wendy.

"Headmaster, we seem to have a problem." Wendy said

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, the previous applicant that we reject for Dipper." Mabel said

"What about her?" He asked

"We've received this letter from her. She's going to be threatening the school." She said

"Oh please she's an inexperienced child, she won't do anything, plus even if she did something, I'd deal with her myself." She said. As she looked out the window. "But just in case keep an eye on Mr. Pines." She said

"Yes, Ma'am." They said as they left her alone.

 _Meanwhile outside of the school_

A mysterious hooded woman stared at the school and smiled wickedly.

 _"Soon my precious, you and your special magic will be mine."_ She said as she looked at a picture of Dipper, she then walked off into the night


	3. Chapter 3

Te. nellis: Thank you

Also: What no no…. maybe. You don't need a story in your life

Chad0615: Thank you. Cool. You are wrong on all of them, but they will play a part in the story.

Gravityfan16: Really? She was the one that recommended him to the school.

The Book of Eli: Yes he will.

* * *

Dipper was sitting in his room working on his homework when he heard loud music playing.

"What the hell!" Dipper said as he left his room and found Pacifica and the student council all in their pajamas. He went to the stereo and turned it off.

"HEY!" The girls yelled.

"Oh don't Hey me, i'm trying to study and your blasting music, what the hell!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Well Dipper, it's the weekly council slumber party, and tonight it's at my place." Pacifica said.

"Well don't forget I live here too, so can you please keep it down." He asked.

"Fine, killjoy." Mabel said as Dipper left to his room to continue his studies after a while he noticed that it was too quiet he got up and went into the living room and found the girls sitting in a circle holding hands.

"Um, Pacifica?" Dipper asked as he touched her and she fell over. "Oh um okay, I'll just go and leave you guys to do what you… yeah." Dipper then left the room and started to explore the school grounds as he reached the school's grounds when he saw a mysterious stranger standing there.

"Uh hello?" He asked as the person held out his arms and balls of light, appeared they then turned to light spears and they were fired at him. Dipper then puts up his barrier, but they broke through Dipper's defenses, Dipper then dodged them as they flew passed him, he then created drones, and they started to swarm his opponent and started firing beams, but the person just dodged each beam. Dipper then slammed his hands onto the ground and summons a dome around his target.

"Ha!" He said till he saw it break apart.

"You have some skill but your using me all wrong." The figure stated in a distorted voice as the figure ran up towards him and pinned Dipper to the ground.

"Stop holding back say my real name!" The figure said as it was about to punch him, Dipper woke up breathing heavily.

"W-What happened?" He asked himself as he felt chains wrapped his body. He looked up and saw the girls and the headmaster.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked

"Mr. Pines are you with us now?" Headmaster Carla asked.

"Ma'am, what happened, I was just going for a walk then someone or something attacked me I tried to defend myself, but it somehow broke through it." He explained.

"Dipper, there was no one here you walked out of the room and started to cast your magic." Pacifica explained

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." Dipper said

"That's okay, why don't we all just go back to our rooms and sleep this night off." The headmaster said as they all agreed.

 _The Next Day._

Dipper was in class working on today's lesson when his attention went out the window he looked out and saw people walking up towards the school gates.

"Uh, ma'am I think you should see this." Dipper said as the teacher went to the window and gasped.

"Alright class I need you to stay in your seats, the faculty and the student council will handle this." She said as she left the room, Dipper then looked out the window and eyed the mysterious figures the leader then looked up and spotted Dipper. Dipper then looked back at the figure Dipper then got up and opened the window.

"Dipper where are you going?" Emma Sue asked.

"I don't know, but I need to get down there." He said as she jumped out the window on makeshift stairs and ran towards the group.

"He's coming *giggles* get ready people." The leader said as she raised her hand and broke the force field. "Okay boys have you fill." The leader said as her followers took off their hood to reveal men with insatiable looks. They all charged onto the campus went straight for the building, but before they could get anywhere, a voluptuous girl ran out of the school and hits the ground with strong forces. Causing a fissure to surround the school. The men stopped at the crater.

"Nice job, Grenda." Mabel said. Grenda is the secretary in the student council and is also a part of the Disciplinary Committee thanks to her earth magic: Fissure. She can create a crack to trap and around herself and enemies.

"I do my best, but that won't hold them back for long." She said.

"Candy, we need to know how many men are here." Mabel commanded. Candy then took a deep breath, and everyone covers their ears. Candy then lets out a high pitch scream that was similar to a bat. Her ears then stretched out, and she could hear her scream bouncing off.

"There is at least 30 of them." She said

"Pacifica, you know what to do." Mabel said. Pacifica then held out her hands, and they started glowing, and several chains came out ensuring the trespassers.

"Headmaster, if you would?" Mabel asked as Headmaster Carla walked up and held her hand up creating a hand and grabbing them, she then threw them away from the school.

"Oh man, they were useless." The leader said with a giggle.

"Well, what do you expect? This it the top school." The leader looked back and saw a man wearing an all white and wearing a black mask.

"Well mister what took you?" The leader asked

"Sorry, but I was taking care of some "urges"." He said.

"Doesn't matter, just get in there." The leader said as the white masked man ran inside the gate, Carla tried to crush him, but he jumped and landed on top of the hand and ran on it. He then spotted Grenda, as he sped up Grenda sought to punch him, but he jumped and landed on her hand.

"Sorry, but you'll have to try harder than that." He said as he landed a powerful kick and sent her flying into the school.

"Grenda!" Candy yelled she then looked at the assailant and turned herself in bats and swarm him.

"Swarm? That's what made you a top student? This school must have low standards." He said as he took out a grenade and pulls the pin a blinding light the shine sending Candy to fly back and cover her eyes in pain, the man then got off the hand and onto the ground.

"I must say I expected more." The man said Carla then pulled back her and tried to hit him, but it didn't connect as the dust settled it revealed that the man was protected by a wall.

"Vault texture the more mana you have, the more powerful is, it works wonders, of course, you should already know this, Mason Pines." The man said as he looked up and saw Dipper hovering over in shock. "I've been looking for you, Mr. Pines." He said as he created steps and went up to Dipper, he then created a solid floor for the two stand on

"So tell me, why come here?" He asked

"I wanted to learn more about magic." He said

"So did I but as you can see, my school can easily defeat your headmaster and this so called student council." He said

"What do you want, why are you here!" He asked

"Just to see what you are made off!" He said as she created spears and sent them flying towards him, Dipper then dodged them and sent his own spears back at him, he just blocked them.

"You're using honeycomb, the lowest level of vault texture." He said as he created a clever and charged towards him, Dipper countered with a shield and sword, the man shattered Dipper's sword, leaving him only a shield.

"Oh come on, Pines this is like the weakest weapon I could make." He said as he ran up to Dipper and swung his clever, Dipper then shrunk his shield and stops his attack.

"Oh condensing the shield made it stronger, but now that i'm this close…" He said as he lifted a finger and his vault textures grabbed Dipper and pinned him down.

"Sorry, but I have to do this." He said as she raised his cleaver and was about to kill him till he felt something grab his arm. He looked and saw a chain.

"Aw yes, how could I forget about the school's mascot also referred to as the chained maiden." He looked back and saw Pacifica and Emma Sue. Pacifica then threw him away from Dipper, the two females went to Dipper.

"Oh okay then, let's see how you deal with thi…" Just then a little ball of light appeared in front of him. "Huh, okay, well count yourself lucky." He said as he released, Dipper. "I gotta go, so you're free to go, but next time you won't be so lucky." He said be covering himself in his textures and disappearing. Leaving the three to fall. Emma Sue then grabbed Dipper and Pacifica's hands.

"Greater Teleportation!" She yelled as they teleported to the ground.

"Nice Job, Emma," Dipper said as he helps the two girls up. He then looked back and frowned.

 _Later that night._

Dipper was in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about that man, that's when he heard a knock on the door.

"Dipper? Can we talk?" Dipper got up and opened the door to see his roommate Pacifica.

"What's up?" He asked. She didn't say anything, she just hugged him. Dipper then hugged back.

"You know I won't let anything hurt." She said

"I know, but we're not kids anymore, I don't need you to look out for me anymore, but I won't stop you either." He said Pacifica then looked at him and smiled.

"Well, we better get to bed." He said as they let go, Pacifica kissed his cheek and went to her room. She was now sliding down on the door with her hand over her heart.

"Be calm my beating heart." She thought as she went to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Te. nellis: No he and the masked one use the same magic, he is just using a much more powerful version. He could have. Thank you

Gravityfan16: Thank you

JJmmmmmlol: Thank you and I will make it better.

The Book of Eli: Oh there are going to be a lot of new players ;)

Gravity Falls is: Thank you for reading

* * *

Dipper was walking down the halls of the school when he heard murmurs about his run in with the "masked one" as they so called it. Frankly it annoyed Dipper, that he couldn't take it he then left the to roof of the building and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled as he took a breath "Just who was that guy, how did he know about my magic, how did he learn my magic!" Dipper asked himself as he paced around. "I need more practice, I require more power!" Dipper said to himself.

"Then I guess you need a trainer." Dipper looked back and saw a pinked haired girl reading a book.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked

"My name is Valentina Carley Etronics the third, but my friends call me Giffany." She said

"Well nice to meet you, Valentina." Dipper said

"Whatever so what's this about you needing a trainer?" She asked as she closed her book.

"Well as you know I got into a fight with someone with the same magic as me, and I almost lost, and I need to know why." He said

"Well the answer you seek isn't power but knowledge, I will be glad to help you, but in return, you must do me a favor." She said.

"Anything." He said.

"Perfect met me in the library after school and will begin the test, now if you'll excuse me." She said as she continued her reading as Dipper left she smiled wickedly.

 _Later_

Dipper was getting ready was getting ready to meet Giffany, as he was about to leave Pacifica came in.

"Oh Dipper, what are you doing?" She asked when she noticed his backpack.

"Just going to do some studying." He said as he left, Pacifica then looked at him with worry as he left the room, when he got to the library he started looking Giffany he soon found her sitting at a table reading a book as he walked over she puts the book down and looks at him.

"Shall we begin, Mr. Pines." She asked as Dipper sits down

Meanwhile in an abandoned building

"YOU HAD HIM!" A voice yelled

"Well you see the master, the guy you sent to help let him go, I told you I could have handled it myself." The Lackey said.

"Don't be an idiot, those are some of the best magicians in the wouldn't have sent help if I knew that you could handle it." The voice said

"Master, let me attack them again I'm sure that I can get Mason Pines."

"No Lillie, you and him must stay hidden for now, besides they must have beefed up security by now, just wait until I give to go you got that." He said

"Yes, master." They both bowed as their teacher disappeared.

"So your name is Lillie?" The masked one asked

"N-No it's my master's pet name for me, besides at least it's better than your name T…" The masked one then grabbed her by her neck.

"Never say my name." He said as he dropped her to the ground and went into another room.

 _Back at school_

Dipper and Giffany were reading several books, Dipper then sighed.

"Nothing, I found nothing that could boost my...power?" Dipper then noticed a book with an eye on it, he grabbed it and opened it and began reading it.

"Hey Giffany, who's this 'Bill Cipher.'" Dipper asked

"Bill Cipher was an incredible wizard, but something happened to him." She informed

"What happened?" Dipper asked

"We-We can't talk about it." She said

"Oh well, still I need to how to boost my power." He said

"Well, I do have something in my personal collection in my dorm room if you want to check it out." She said

"Sure I would love to see it." He said

"Well come on I'll lend it to you." She said as she grabbed his arm and escorted him out of the library, but as they left, they didn't notice that a particular council member saw them leave.

 _Giffany's place_

Dipper walked into a room filled with computers and books.

"Wow, you really love to read." He said

"Yeah, i'm studying technomancy." She said

"Technomancy?" Dipper asked

"It's magical powers that are and can be gained through the use of technology." Giffany explained.

"Oh wow, that cool." Dipper said

"I know so shall we get started." She said as she was now clad in her underwear.

"W-What are you doing!" He asked as he fell onto the couch and Giffany got on top of him.

"It's very common that wizards only uses half of their power, that's because we're virgins, but if we got rid of our v-cards our power should skyrocket!" She said as she took off his shirt.

"G-Giffany we can't do this plus i'm not comfortable with this." He said as he crawled away, but Giffany moved wires to hold him down.

"Don't worry Mason, just let me do all the work." She said as she bent down and was about to kiss him when they heard the door open, Giffany looked up and saw her roommate, Mabel Pines.

"Giffany what the hell are you doing?" Mabel asked calmly.

"Uh... rape?" She said with a nervous smile.

"I thought so." Mabel said as she grabbed her ear. "Release him now!" She said as Giffany snapped her fingers and freed Dipper he got up and puts on his shirt.

"Now Giffany, you know the rules about this indecent act." She said

"Oh come on, there is no rule about it being a male student, besides he's living with Pacifica who know's if they already did it." She said.

"I know because we have Dipper monitored 24/7.' She said until she covered her mouth. Dipper looked at her in confusion.

"y-You have me monitored?" He asked

"(Sigh) I'm sorry Dipper, but we have no choice you could be a threat to us." She said Dipper then had a look of disbelief, he soon left the room. "Dipper wait, Let me explain!" Mabel called as she followed him, Dipper soon found himself in Headmaster Carla's office.

"YOU HAD ME MONITORED!" He yelled. As he entered the room, but The headmaster just sat there and said nothing. "Do you hate men that much, do you think that I couldn't be trusted!" He said as she remained there saying nothing. "Say something!" He said as Headmaster Carla got up and closed and locked the door she then began to unbutton her shirt making Dipper blush, but as she took it off, Dipper lost his blush and replaced it with a look of shock because she revealed a large scar on her chest.

"W-What happened?" He asked

"Mr. Pines, do you know why this is an all girl school?" She asked as she put back on her shirt and returned to her desk.

"No, Ma'am." He said

"It's because of a certain wizard that almost ruined this world with his magic, that wizard was a male human, but he changed." She said

"Who was this wizard?" Dipper asked

"Bill Cipher."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dipper stood in Headmaster Carla's office trying to get answers to why he was being monitored, but he might not like the answer._

"Bill Cipher? Who's Bill Cipher?" Dipper asked

"Bill, was one of my closest friends, he would always find new and exciting ways for us to expand our magic abilities, but one day things took a turn for the worse…"

 _Flashback 30 years ago_

 _Carla, who was sporting a green sundress, and long brown hair, was walking towards a shack in the middle of the woods, where three adults stood across from each other, one was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans wearing converses the other was wearing_ a dress _pants with a yellow vest and a top hat while holding a cane._

 _"For the last time, Bill i'm not going to let you do this."_

 _"Come on Stanford, if we do this we can unlock a new type of magic and go down in history!" Bill said with a grin._

 _"Bill, this is madness you can't do this, do you know how much trouble we could get in?" Stanford asked_

 _"It doesn't matter, if we do this we can unlock the world's greatest secrets, we can transcend the gods!" Bill said_

 _"For the last time no! We are not doing this and that's final!" Stanford said as he went back inside._

 _"Fine! Be that way don't come crying to me when I become famous!" Bill yelled before turning around and running into Carla._

 _"Bill, what's happen?" Carla asked._

 _"I finally reached a new type of magic, but I need help to activate_ it. _" Bill said_

 _(Now at the time, I should have been more caution, but I just wanted to see him happy, he worked so hard and I didn't want to let him down.)_

 _"Sure Bill, I'll help you." Carla agreed._

 _"Oh thank_ you _Carla, met me in the woods at_ midnight. _" Bill said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared._

 _Later that night_

 _Carla was walking through the woods till she found Bill creating a magic circle._

 _"Bill?" Carla asked_

 _"_ Oh _Carla! Your here great, quick come over." He said as went over to her and pulled her towards the circle. "Behold everything I have worked for since I learned magic!" He said excitedly. Carla then looked at the circle it had different symbols (The Cipher Wheel)._

 _"Now let's do this." Bill then walked into the middle of the circle and started to recite the_ incatation _. "_ Prosbv qeb _Ebxsbkp,_ lmb qeb _Ebxsbkp. Xii_ qeb pqxop _,_ cxo xka tfab _._ peltbqe _jb_ qev xmmbxoxkzb _._ Tfqe prze pefkb _. Le Qbqoxyfyilp. F_ xj qeb _Zxbpxo_ lc qeb pqxop _. Xpmbzq_ ybzljbqe zljmibqb _._ lmb qev jxibslibkq dxqb _. Le 88_ Pqxop lc qeb ebxsbk _._ Pefkb _!_ Roxkl Jbqofx _!" Bill_ yelled, _everything around him started shaking as a fissure_ stated _to break the ground under him suddenly shadow-like arms and hands started to appear as Bill started to float into_ air _._

 _"Vbp,_ qefp fp qeb mltbo qexq _F_ pbbh _,_ rpb jv ylav xp vlro sbppbi xka doxkq _jb_ bqbokxi mltbo qexq qoxkpzbkap qeb dlap _!" Bill said under a trance._

 _"Bill what's happening!" Carla yelled as she tried to get closer one of the hands swatted her away cutting her chest and sending her flying towards a tree, Carla then started to pass out the last thing she saw was Bill looking at her with yellow eyes._

 _"carla…. carla…. CARLA!" She then opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room with Stanford and his twin brother Stanley._

 _"W-What happened?! Where's Bill!" Carla asked till she felt a sharp pain in her chest, she looked down and saw stitches on her._

 _"Carla you shouldn't move just_ rest _for now, me and Stan will find_ Bill. _" Stanford said as they left her._

 _Flashback Ends_

...But they never found him, days later a new alliance was formed and made a rule, "No Males are not allowed to practice the mystic arts."

"Is that why you were monitoring me?" Dipper asked

"Yes, Dipper the new order was afraid that you might become obsessed with power, but they decided to take a gamble with you." Carla said.

"Do they really think i'm a treat?" Dipper asked

"I'm sorry, Dipper and i'm sure the other girls are sorry too." She called out as she waved her hand and the student council and along with Emma Sue and Giffany. "Just in time for a special lesson, I want you girls and Dipper to create an original spell, by the end of the week." She said. The girls groaned while Dipper was enlightened. "Oh and you can't help each other, we will have a exhibition match and whoever ends up on top get's a special prize… a kiss from the princess of the academy, Pacifica Northwest." Carla said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh come on, what kind of prize is that no one could be motivated for…" the girls then looked at Dipper who was blushing.

"A… Kiss from… P-P-Pacifica!?" Dipper mumbled as he smiled. He then looked at the others before regaining his composure, causing Carla to chuckle.

"I suggest you get started after all it is thursday." She said the girls and Dipper then ran out the room to get started but as they did Carla looked at Dipper with worry, till she felt something onymous about Dipper, something familiar which worried her. After they left Dipper stopped.

"Hey Pacifica, i'm going to head to the Library, I'll met you back at the room." Dipper said as he left the group.

"I'm guessing Dipper is overwhelmed by the prize, huh paz." Mabel said as she nudged her arm.

"Um yeah, hey I need to check something out." She said as she followed Dipper, as she made it to the library she found Dipper sitting in front of an opened book just staring at it as she got close to him, Dipper closed the book.

"Dipper?" She asked he then turned around and looked at her.

"Hey is something wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing just wanted to see if you join me for dinner?" She asked

"Oh Sure." He said as he got up and followed Pacifica as he left; the book began to glow a golden hue before closing on itself.

* * *

Youtube god: Thanks for reading

Jss2141: Yep? I know. You'll just have to wait and see.

The Book of Eli: Maybe

Gravityfan16: Really?. I'm not sure yet, i'm just seeing how this story goes.

Bonnie759: I will


	6. Chapter 6

_After revealing the reason why Dipper was monitored, Carla gave him and the people who were eavesdropping an assignment that was due the next day, but Pacifica started to worry about Dipper._

Pacifica was in the student council room by herself working on her original spell when she heard the door open she looked up and saw Dipper.

"Dipper what are you doing in here?" Pacifica asked

"You." He said as he picked her up and puts her on the table as he towered over her, Pacifica began to blush as their lips were about to connect she heard a loud beeping

"No no…" Pacifica then shot up in her bed and looked around. "Damn it! Why do these dreams happen so much recently, it's just Dipper I see him as a friend, but I want to be more with him." She said to herself just then her door opened and Dipper came in.

"Oh hey you woke up this time." Dipper said, "Well I guess we better get ready." Dipper said

"Dipper wait I need to talk to you." Pacifica said. Dipper then enters the room.

"Look Dipper I… well I want to say… well, whatever happens out there it won't change anything between us." Pacifica said

"Of course, but don't think I'll hold back just because of you an old friend." He said as he held out his fist, the two then fist bumped and smiled.

"Neither will I." Pacifica said, Dipper then took his leave to get ready.

 _Later_

Dipper and Pacifica were in shock as they saw crowds of people and booths.

"What the hell is happening?" Dipper asked

"I don't know, but I think that we find Carla and…"

"PACIFICA!" Pacifica then had a look of shock as she turned around to see her parents.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" She asked with a forced grin.

"Well, you headmaster told us about this little thing so we figure that we could make it a big deal, that Pacifica Northwest will make her debut." Her father, Preston Northwest said.

"That's right you'll surprise everyone showing what the Northwest will do." Her mother Priscilla Northwest said. The two adults then noticed the male student.

"Oh my god, it's Mason!" Preston said as he brought him in for a tight hug.

"Good to see you too sir." Dipper said

"I'll say to think the only male student was my future son in law." Preston said making the two teens blush.

"Preston you told me you wouldn't jump the gun." Priscilla said.

"I'm just teasing dear, well we better get to our box seats, Pacifica good luck." Preston said as he left with his wife, just then they saw Headmaster Carla come up to them.

"Come on you two, were about to begin." She said as she snapped her fingers and they appeared in the locker rooms. "Get changed you two and get ready to show me something new; I took the liberty to get ya'll some custom made clothes, just for this occasion." She said as she left, Dipper then started to get undressed and grabbed his costume, Pacifica then eeps in embarrassment as she looked at hers.

"Is something wrong?" Dipper asked as he puts on his suit which was a dark blue tank top and tight-fitting Bermuda shorts.

"Just go I need to change." She said in a panic. Dipper just shrugged and left he soon found the others wearing their gym uniforms.

"Hey bro, I see you got a new uniform." Mabel said

"Yeah, but for some reason, Pacifica seemed a little embarrassed for some reason, but I'm sure that it's nothing." Dipper said

"Well let's hope she get here in time." Mabel said just then they heard their headmaster started to make her announcement signaling them to come out the group was surprised to see so many people come out.

"Now without further ado will now begin to draw a picture of our chosen few to see which one of our students will face each other and don't worry precautions have been taken to make sure that our students will not kill each other.

"Now time for the first round." Carla then reached into a bucket and pulled out two pictures of one was Dipper, and the other was Emma Sue.

"Let's see if you improved since last time." Dipper said

"Trust me you'll like my improvements." She said. Carla then snapped her fingers, and two was now alone in the ring.

"Now, begin!" Carla announced

"Vault Texture Deploy!" Dipper yelled sending his textures to surround Emma, Dipper then makes them form hands, and they grabbed Emma. He then pushed them outside the ring as he opens the hands to drop Emma she suddenly disappeared. Dipper then created a dome around himself she soon felt hands grab his shoulder and took him out the bubble and near out of bounds.

"Looks like I win." She said as she pushes him out of the ring, but before he could hit the ground, he created a platform for him keeping him from falling.

"Man, that was close." Dipper said he then went back to the ring.

"Damn I thought that would work I guess it time to use my spell." Emma said as she started to vibrate then split in two then four and so and so on till she surrounded him.

"Greater Teleportation: Afterimage." Emma Sue said.

"I must say that is impressive." Dipper said he then lifted his hand bringing his textures in forming a giant ball.

"But will it matter once I will do this!" He then jumped up and tossed it down causing it to explode spreading his vault texture all over the ring capturing Emma. Dipper then towered over her with his hand out.

"Do you give?" Dipper asked

"Yeah, I give." She said Dipper then released the spell and helped her up.

"Emma Sue Forfeited, Winner Mason Pines." The crowd cheered the two then left the ring and Carla called out the participants.

"The next round will be… Grenda Grendinator versus Mabel Pines!" Carla called out as the two appeared in the ring.

"Don't hold back girl." Mabel said

"Wouldn't dream of it president." Grenda said

"If you girls are ready then begin!"

* * *

JJmmmmmlol: Not my intention but I love infinite startoas, so I'll take it as a complete

Bonnie759: So do I

te. nellis: I will

The Book of Eli: Who knows

Gravityfan16: Only time will tell

Guest: First off that story was made after mine was made, so it's a knock off to mine. Second I read the story, and I didn't like it it was just bad.


	7. Chapter 7

_Somewhere near the school the masked one was talking to a couple of students that were placed under mind control, they bowed and then left towards the school._

"Are you sure that this plan will work?" The masked one then sighed at the sound of her voice

"I'm sure 'Lillie' I added a title to them so that I can see what they see." The masked one said.

"Okay, while you do that, I'll do my plan." She said as she left him as he continued to watch the school

-Meanwhile-

Grenda and Mabel's battle was underway, Mabel was dodging Grenda's assaults, Grenda was completely covered in metal trying to hit Mabel keeping her from casting spells.

"C'mon Grenda at least let me counterattack." Mabel asked.

"No way, I know you too well." She said, Mabel then jumped up and Grenda grabbed her leg and pulled back down. "Now it time for me to win." Grenda said, Mabel then smiled and grabbed Grenda, her sweater then started to unravel and wrapped itself around her it soon turned to a dog with strings grabbing her arms and legs, the sweater dog then pulled Grenda off Mabel and started taking her to the edge of the ring.

"Sorry but it looks like I win." Mabel said as Grenda fell off the ring.

"And the winner of this round is Mabel Pines!" Headmaster Carla called out everyone cheered as Mabel waved to the crow, she then whistled to her dog.

"Man that was a close call." She said

"That's nice and all but don't you think you should cover up?" Dipper said as he pointed to her bra.

"Why does seeing me like this turn you on?" She asked

"No because I can see the tissues you used to stuffed them." Dipper said, Mabel then blushed and used her dog to cover herself and left him. As she did, Mabel noticed something off about her brother like he was on alert for something.

"You better be watching." He thought as saw Candy walk up to the ring.

"Alright here we have the the shapeshifting smartie Candy Chu!" Carla announced. She said just then Pacifica wearing a robe came out with a noticeable blush. "And in this corner the well know Chain madden and Heir

to the northwest fortune and the combatants prize, Pacifica Northwest!" Carla called out, Pacifica then walked up to the ring making sure her robe is on tight.

"Alright begin!" Carla said, Candy took the first move and sent a swarm of bats made from her arms and sent them towards her Pacifica then created chains with spiked balls and started spinning them taking out the bats around her.

"You'll have to do better than that." She said as she threw her chain ball as her tying her up. Candy then turned her body in a snake and escaped the chains, she then turned into bats and started swarming her again. Pacifica then started to spin around making her a tornado but it came up short as she felt something in her robe wrap around her arms her sleeves then started to get puffy til they exploded with birds flying away exposing her skin. The two birds and bats then came together to form Candy.

"Come on Pacifica fight me like you mean it!" Candy said as she opened her mouth and millions of mosquitoes flew out her mouth and started sting her, Pacifica knew how her magic work so she couldn't kill a single one or it might do some serious damage. Pacifica's arm then started to glow as multiple chains surrounded her putting her into a cocoon. The bugs then went back to Candy as she got angry. Candy then sharpened her nails making them claws and started attacking the cocoon, but as she attacked her but as she did she didn't noticed that something was coming from the ring, Candy then felt a chain wrapped around her; restraining her.

"Hey no fair!" Candy said the cocoon then came off.

"Candy, you knew you were about to lose when you went up against me, but you had me there for a second." She said. As she picked her up and threw her out the ring.

"Out of Bounds and the winner is Pacifica Northwest!" Carla called out. Everyone cheered as Pacifica try to leave but as she did her robe got caught and was tore off making Pacifica reveal that she was wearing a skin tight Purple bodysuit that reeled her ass and a large amount cleavage and thigh high boots. Pacifica was then paralyzed with embarrassment as she covered herself and squatted on the ground.

"Dammit Mom why would give me this!" Pacifica yelled as she could hear her mother chuckle.

"That was just a little something for Dipper!" She called out

"I didn't approve of this, but I can't argue with you mother." Preston called out.

'Why does my mom do these types of things to me!' She thought just then she felt something cover her she looked up and saw Dipper.

"Don't get me wrong I did like what I see." Dipper said, Pacifica then slapped him. "Geez you don't have to hit me so hard." He said as she humphed and left leaving Dipper in the ring.

"Well that was something, why don't we take a break while we get everything ready for the next round." Carla announced, Dipper was then approached by two underclassmen relaxed looks

"Uh can I help you?" Dipper asked

"That depends, Mason Pines do you happened to remember me?" They asked in unison, Dipper then sighed and started to smile.

"I was wondering when you would show up." He said. "Shall we continue where we left off?" Dipper asked.

"I don't see why not." They said, Dipper then followed them, but unknown to them, Giffany was watching and followed them.

* * *

: Thank you

Angel-the-hedge: Thank you

Bonnie759: I make them long enough

The Book of Eli: And you will

Territorie: Thank you

Guest: Okay?

Blazenrun: Okay


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper was following the two students to a abandoned building where the masked one was waiting.

"So what happens now?" Dipper asked him, the masked one then snapped his fingers and the two students fainted.

"First, let's take this somewhere private." He said, Dipper then followed him unaware that they were being followed.

Meanwhile

Pacifica was in the locker room hiding in a locker while Mabel was standing outside.

"C'mon on Paz, you looked cute." Mabel teased

"Are you kidding, I was completely embarrassed by my mom and in front of…" Pacifica said.

"Are you kidding, Dipper was "saluting" when he saw you." Mabel said with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Pacifica yelled.

"Alright, you can stay here and be embraced all you want i'm going to watch…" Mabel then went silent as she heard the speaker come on.

"Attention Mason Pines and Valentina Etronics has been disqualified for not appearing in the ring." Mabel and Pacifica were shocked as they heard this.

"This is not like Dip, I need to find him." Mabel said, Pacifica agreed and started finding him herself.

Back with Dipper

A large explosion could be seen as two figures came out, one was Dipper the other his opponent, Dipper was lightly damaged so was the masked one, it's pretty obvious they were now even, Dipper clasped his hands together and a sphere started to appear it then multiplied into multiple ones, they then started to float out surrounding them. They then disappeared as soon as they come out.

"Bubble Drift." Dipper announced as he charged towards his opponent, he then created a billy club and started swinging at him, the masked one did his best to dodge them but as soon as he step into a certain area he sets off an explosion.

"Damn it." He yelled as he stood in place. Dipper had him right where he wanted him. He then held put his hand out and created another sphere.

"Now tell me who the hell are you!" Dipper demand.

"Well I could tell you but where is the fun in that?" He said, Dipper then felt the ground shake, he looked down and saw cracks, Dipper then jumps up and creates a platform for him to stand on, the building then crumbled down. Dipper was getting impatient he need answers now and he was only going to get them from him Dipper then jumped down and chased after him, when he got him in his sights he tried to retain him but he kept breaking free, he then grabbed, Dipper by his neck and slammed him to the ground.

"You're pathic, all that power and you can't even take me down!" He said as he started punching him, till he was knocked out. "Pathetic." He said as he was about to walk away, Dipper got back up. "Didn't get enough? He asked but as soon as he face him, his expression changed. Dipper looked at him with a grin that reached his ears, his eyes were a piercing golden yellow with black lines in the center of them.

"So you finally come out." The Masked one said

"YES AND ABOUT TIME TOO." Dipper said in a different voice. "FINALLY I HAVE A BODY AGAIN, BEING AN BEING OF UNLIMITED ENERGY CAN BE BORING." Dipper said

"So tell me what should I call you?" He asked

"JUST CALL ME BILL CIPHER." Bill Cipher said as he ran toward his opponent, he then created a ball of light and sent at him, the masked man dodge it as it soon expanded into a dome and a portion of the floor was gone, Bill kept sending all those spheres at him, but he kept dodging them that is until he saw a sphere in front of his face, he took off his mask and used it to block the attack.

"OH! NOW I SEE WHY YOU WHERE THE MASK." Bill said The masked one looked exactly like Dipper, except for that scar that replaced his left eye. "YES, NOW I CAN SEE WHY YOU WEAR THE MASK, HAVING TO HIDE THAT HIDEOUS SCAR." Bill used to be Masked One sent out multiple textures at him that surrounded him, he then closed his hands and it captured him, and started squeezing him, but he just moaned.

"YEAH TIGHTER!" He moaned, the unmasked man then restrained him to the ground.

"Look, shut up!" He said, "You're lucky that I need this guy alive, or I would kill you." He said

"OH COME ON? WHY NOT TALK ABOUT YOU, SO TELL ME WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE MY VESSEL?" Bill asked

"I don't know." He replied

"ARE YOU A CLONE TRYING TO CATCH ME?" Bill asked

"I don't know." He repeated.

"OH ARE YOU A…"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled at him. "Look I just…

"...Hand over Mason Pines." The two looked over to see Giffany.

"OH IT'S HIS CLASSMATE." Bill said

"Save it Cipher, I'm just here for Mason." She said as she got closer, Dipper's look-a-like then created two drones and sent them after Giffany, She then puts a rainbow colored ribbon on her head a they soon came to life and shot electricity at the drones. She then made a run towards Dipper will shooting off her electricity, as she got close she freed the possessed Dipper but restrained him herself.

"I'm going to need you to leave his body now." She said as she tased him till he passed out. Giffany then picked up his body and left the building leaving Dipper's look-a-like.

Back At School

Dipper was walking around in a dark void, till he saw a bright light surrounded him and in cased him a triangle.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked in a panic, he then saw a single eyeball looking at him, paralyzing him in place he then felt arms around his body covering him in darkness. Dipper then open his eyes and found that he was in his bed. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, he soon got out of bed and felt that his legs were a little heavy. He looked and saw that they were chained to the wall, just then he heard the door opened and saw Carla come in.

"Headmaster, what's going on?" Dipper asked

"Di-Mason Pines, due to recent events, I believe that in my best judgement that you should remained under constant watch, you'll still be attending classes, but you will have a watcher looking over you, they won't been seen or heard, but the moment you harm a student they will restrain you and send you back to this room, where you'll be receiving punishment." She said

"Wait, can you at least explained to me what's happening?" Dipper asked.

"I forgot to say you'll be escorted to and from this room by the student council every day, until we can figure out what to do with you, you will not talk to them and they will not talk to you and you are not allowed to talk to them." She added before leaving, Dipper then sat down on the bed trying to figure out what happened and what's happening.


	9. Chapter 9

In an unknown location a large council of people wearing red robes were sitting in a roundtable while a two figures were standing in the center.

"Okay I understand that this is an important issue, but he is just a child!" One said

"He has his spirit residing in him, he must be taken care of!" Another said

"Uh if it pleases the society I have an suggestion."

"Speak Giffany." Another said

"It appears that that the headmaster of the school has locked away the target in an unknown location within the school, she well aware of our existence, I believe we should approach the situation carefully." Giffany said the council then then murmured something before coming to agreement.

"Alright, Will do things Giffany's way." The head said

"Thank you." Everyone then covered their eyes.

"It is unseen!" They said before disappearing.

"Man those stiffs sure are a buzz kill." Giffany said as she pulled out a amulet with an eye crossed out. "The Society of the Blind-Eye, what a joke but I need them under my finger a little longer, till I get what I want." She said

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was in gym sparing with Mabel letting off some steam.

"Come on Dipper my sweater beast are hardly breaking a sweat." She said as she sent a large one at Dipper, Dipper then created a shears and cuts it down.

"Stop playing with me President, giving me everything you got!" Dipper said as she sent out his textures and Mabel threw out three yarn balls and they changed into knights and took out his textures while Mabel went to him and pinned him down.

"I win." She said

"Again!" Dipper said.

"Dip, i'm tired let's just get you back to your room it's almost curfew." Mabel said

"Mabel Please, I don't want to go back in there, I'm not a threat you know that!" Dipper said, but as he did he felt chains restrain him.

"Dipper you know your not supposed to yell at the girls." Mabel said as she snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. "Look I understand me and the girls are trying to fix this, but just try to put up with it." Mabel said

"Fine." Dipper said as they made their way back to Dipper's "room" Mabel went to check on Pacifica.

"Hey bestie!" Pacifica called out, but found the room was empty. "Pacifica are you here?" She asked till she heard something coming from Dipper's old room she opened the door and found Pacifica on Dipper's bed asleep, hugging a large pillow.

"Mmm, Dipper." Pacifica moaned as she hugged the pillow tighter. Mabel just giggled as she left her to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Dipper was being escorted to class by Pacifica who refused to look him in the eye.

"Pacifica look I know that things haven't been working out since I came here but can we at least talk to each other like we used to do?" Dipper asked. Pacifica then sighed.

"Dipper look I…" Pacifica was silenced by a vibration, she reached into the pocket and pulled out her phone and saw a text. 'Pacifica, bring Dipper to the headmaster's office immediately' it read. "We need to go the Carla right now, she said as she took his hand they went towards Carla's office as they entered the found the student council waiting.

"Ah Pacifica and Mason, good then everyone is here." Carla said.

"What seems to be the problem, Carla?" Mabel asked

"Nothing major just sending you girls and Mason on a little trip." She said as she got up.

"Dipper let me ask you something how do you think this school can afford to be here?"

"Donations?" Dipper asked

"Not exactly, you see I hand pick highly skilled students to assist nearby business, they pay the school and the students get much experience and sometime they give special items.

"They why am I here? I'm a treat remember?" Dipper said making all the other girls look away in shame.

"(sigh) Look Dipper, Bill is very much alive in you and until we can find a way to get him out and trap him you'll just have to bare it with it." Carla said

"Yes Ma'am." Dipper said

"Good, Now for your assignments, The student council and Dipper will be sent to Greasy Dinner to help and old friend of mine it seems that she's dealing with an infestation of gnomes, so Dipper and Grenda will be dealing with that the rest of you, will be working on the inside, here these special contacts will allow you to see though the gnomes' disguise." She said as she handed the contacts to Mabel.

"Now remember the school's policy about hands on contact." Carla said with a sinister smile the other girls then smiled the same way and left leaving Dipper confused as he left the room. "You know your mission Giffany, keep on spying Dipper." She said as her computer started sparking before going black and then back to normal.

-Later-

Dipper and Grenda were behind a giant log shape diner, Dipper was setting down his textures near vents windows while Grenda made areas of the ground weaker.

"Alright i'm all done Mason." Grenda said as she came up to him.

"Great." Dipper said as he sat down on a rock.

"Look Mason, I know things haven't been going your way but you have to understand we're just doing what's best for the school and to be honest we don't like locking you up but it's the rules." She said.

"Yeah I understand." Dipper said as he got up and went inside and found the girls wearing waitress outfits and serving food to patrons but his eyes focused on Pacifica, she was doing a fantastic job and all the patrons loved her, Dipper was about to sit down when he started to feel weird, he gripped his head.

"Mason are you okay?" Grenda asked

"Yeah I just need some air." Dipper said as he went outside. He then sat down on the steps and held his head. "Why is my head hurting?" Dipper asked, his left eye then turn yellow.

"IT'S ME KID." Bill said

"Bill what are you doing to me!" Dipper yelled.

"RELAX I JUST NEED TO STAY IN HER A LITTLE LONGER." Bill said "UNTIL THEN JUST KEEP QUIET AND I'LL BE GONE, OH AND TIME FROM TIME I'LL NEED TO BORROW THIS BODY." Bill said

"NO! I can't!" Dipper said as he started wandering around, while little eyes surrounded him.

"COME ON DIPPER, THINK OF THE FUN WILL HAVE, THE POWER I CAN GIVE YOU."

"I don't need you or your accursed power!" Dipper said

"THEN WHY WERE YOU READING MY BOOK?" Bill asked, Dipper's eyes then widen he knew he shouldn't have read that book but it was enticing him like it was for him to read. "FACE IT DIPPER YOU WANT POWER AND I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU!" Bill said.

"NO!" Dipper yelled

"Dipper?" The boy then looked back to see the girls with concerned looks. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, i'm fine." Dipper said.

"Well come on, we're done here and Susan gave us a rare item. She said as she pulled out a star-shaped, aqua-colored jewel. Its upper half is lined by five triangular spikes that alternate from large to small. Its lower half has two slanted spikes on either side and one diamond-shaped spike on its bottom. The center of the jewel is adorned by white sparkles.

"Is that, Orichalcum!?" Dipper asked.

"Yep let's get this to Carla." Mabel said the group then left leaving Dipper with his thoughts about his conversation with Bill.

* * *

Cutting it short had a headache sorry.

* * *

Goob: I'll try

Angel-the-hedge: Yeah

: Yeah just keep reading.

Bonnie759: Yep.

The Book of Eli: They are just cautions.


	10. Chapter 10

Next to the school three figures were standing on the rooftops while another figure was talking to someone through a crystal ball.

"The target should be there, no matter what happens you must retrieve him." A voice from the ball said

"Don't worry master, will do a much better job then your so called top man." a female voice said as the crystal ball disappear.

"Alright ladies let's show them why women have the power." The trio then made their move.

-At School-

Dipper was in his room thinking about his conversation with Bill and he was conflicted about this whole thing. Dipper was currently walking around trying to get the blood flow trying to figure out what to do like how was he going to try to earn the others trust.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER PINE TREE?" Dipper looked around and saw a floating eye.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked

"NOTHING JUST TRYING TO SEE IF YOU HAD ANY QUESTIONS?" Bill asked

"I have nothing to say to you." Dipper said.

"ARE YOU SURE? YOUR NOT THE LEAST BIT CURIOUS?" Bill asked

"No! I don't want you to talk to me." Dipper said

"ALRIGHT BUT YOU'LL NEED ME SOONER …OR LATER." Bill said before his eye disappeared leaving Dipper alone, he sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Dinner time, kid." a guard said as she opened the door, that's when Dipper realized that wasn't his sister nor anyone from the student council. Dipper then saw a large bubble floating into the room and captured him.

"Wow that was easier then I thought." One of the intruders said

"Yeah all we did was knock out was take out the entire student body to get here." One wearing all black said.

"Yeah but it was fun, Doll." Another one, wearing a bikini top and short shorts added.

"Anyway let's get out of here." The leader said as she compressed the bubbled to the size of a pearl, she then took the captured Dipper and placed him around her neck. The trio then started walking out of the school chatting about while students and faculty laid on the ground unconscious. As they reached outside they were met with Dipper's look alike.

"Who the hell are you, I thought we captured you?" The leader asked.

"No you captured Bill Cipher's puppet alright, but now that you did i'm going to take him." He said.

"Do you think you can beat us, were the best mercenary witches that ever existed."

"I'm going to stop you there, I really don't care about your backstory all that matters is that I get him." He said.

"How rude, Doll this seems like something you can handle." The Leader said

"Right." The one dressed in all blacked then stepped up. She then looked directly at Dipper's look-a-like and a bright light shined from her eyes, that lasted for a second. "Here I come!" Doll said as she ran towards him, He tied to summon a texture but he couldn't, somehow this girl blocked out his magic, but as she was about to punch him, the look a like then sidesteps her grabs her arm and then threw her. Doll looked shocked this is the first time someone actually tossed her.

"What you think that you're that first person who nullified my magic?" He asked as he grabbed her leg and started thrashing her around before tossing her away.

"Who's next?" He asked as he looked at the one in the bikini. "How about up easy access?" He asked.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Liz calm down." The leader begged

"No way, tossing Doll around and saying i'm easy? Oh hell no!" Liz said as her skin started to turn red, she then charged towards the look a like then held out his hand and grabbed her head and started squeezing. Liz screamed out in pain.

"Ahh, please stop It hurts!" She begged.

"Wow and you took out this school and your this weak, how your a female!" He said as he tossed her. "You have more power than the men on this planet and you nullified my power how are this weak?" He asked.

"Please stop i'm begging you." Liz said

"Yeah I bet you do that a lot." He said he then raised his hand and grabbed her head again. "Looks like my powers back." He said he then looked at her.

"No please please don't kill me." She begged as she was crying hysterically. He then shook her head and made a loud bang and dropped her unconscious body.

"So tell me are we going to do this the easy way or my way?" He asked.

"Okay Okay here just take him, nothing is worth this." The leader said, she then tossed the necklace towards him.

"Good girl." He said as he stuffed the necklace into his pocket. Now leave this place." He said the leader then grabbed her girls and dragged them out of the school.

"Now let's get you out of here." He said as he left the school grounds with Dipper in tow adn following close behind was a little spark.

* * *

Te. nellis: Take notes of everything I do, they may not be trying something but they could be planning on doing something with that Orichalcum, but who knows ;}

The Book of Eli: Maybe Maybe not.

Gravityfan16: Yeah but he's not like that… but Bill may be.


	11. Chapter 11

_St. Lillenas Magic Academy once an all-female school until they accepted their first male student ever since then the school has been a_ center _for attacks could this be a rival school attacking said school or is there an ulterior motive, more tonight at five._ That report was heard worldwide causing panic parents to withdraw their daughter from the school leaving Carla with a lot of paperwork while the student council cleaned up the mess. The girls were at the front fixing up the damage to the school.

"I finished filling the craters and cracks." Grenda called out.

"Thanks, Gren, why don't start.." Mabel was soon silenced as she felt a punched, she looked over and saw a random student about to leave.

"This is your fault, if you didn't bring that boy here, we could still be safe school now our school is now a laughing stock." She yelled

"I understand your concern, and as your student council president, I will take full responsibility for everything that happened." Mabel said the girl then left leaving Mabel with a cheek bruise, Grenda then walked over to her as she was about to talk to her, but Mabel started laughing confusing the earth mage.

"Hey Grenda, what I'm about to tell you has to stay between us." Mabel said. Grenda then nodded, and Mabel started to whisper in her ear

-Meanwhile-

Dipper's look-a-like was walking towards a large building as he entered he was greeted by Lillie, wearing a black dress, came up to him.

"You idiot! Would you mind telling me why three of my best "toys" came back nearly scared to death?" She asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" He said as she walked passed her, just then he felt a knife on the side of his neck.

"Now listen here boy, don't forget your place." She said.

"Where's the master?" He asked

-In another room-

The Look-a-like stood before a glass wall, and in an instant, there was a shadowy blob.

"What do you want?" He asked

"Master, forgive me, but I think I deserve the right to redeem myself." He said

"So what have you done that deserves your right to be redeemed?" The blob asked The look-a-like then pulled out Dipper's prison and broke it freeing a knocked out Dipper.

"Amazing you brought him here…" He said

"Thank you, Master." He said

"But how did you deal with the spirit inside?" The blob asked, The look alike then saw Dipper's body get up, the look-a-like then took up of a defensive stance. Dipper opened his eyes revealing that Bill was in control

"FINALLY!" Bill said as she held out his hand and rushed towards the glass wall, making the look-a-like do a double-take. Bill put his hand through it and pulled out a child covered in a black cloak, with long black hair, The look-a-like looked at the mirror and saw the blob was gone.

"NOW THAT"S A MORE APPROPRIATE LOOK." Bill said as the child stood up and looked around.

"I-I'm free after all these years." the master said.

"YES NOW WE CAN FINISH WHAT WE STARTED." Bill said.

"No, not yet my body isn't ready, plus I don't feel like fighting a child who doesn't have full control of his magic." The Master said. "Now if you excuse me I need to rest, Tyrone carry me to bed." He said the look-a-like then picked up his master. "Tyrone I need you and the others to train this boy in the "chamber"."

"Master please, I barely survived my training, please reconsider." Tyrone beg.

"It's either that or find a way to get Bill Cipher out of his body!" He said he then lets out a yawn. "Don't disappoint me." He said as he fell asleep in his arms.

"ADORABLE." Bill said

"(groaning sound) Lillie! Get Bill.

"MASTER BILL." Bill added. Tyrone the groaned again.

"Get 'Master' Bill in secure lockdown, I don't want Dipper escaping and get the ten masters ready, we also have to train this boy." Tyrone informed.

"GOOD, OH AND FIND A WAY TO GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!" Bill said as he followed Lillie to the secure room.

* * *

The Book of Eli:I admire your honesty.

Bonnie759: Its okay


	12. Chapter 12

_Pacifica was in her room trying to forget what happened today, how someone like her got defeated by mercenaries and worse they got away with Dipper._

"Damn it! I was supposed to watch him, and I failed, I-I failed my friend." She said to herself.

"Then let's change that." Pacifica looked up and saw Mabel laying on the door frame.

"Mabel, there's nothing we can do, we don't even know where he is." She said.

"True but have you forgotten about Carla's familiar they are always keeping a watch on Dipper even when he's not on campus." Mabel said

"W-What are you planning?" She asked, Mabel then went over and whispered in her ear, giving her a shocked expression.

"You can't be serious!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Come on, we'll need you." Mabel said.

"Hold up, we?" Pacifica asked as she looked behind Mabel and saw the rest of the student council along with Giffany and Emma Sue.

"Look I don't know what will happen, but I'll be damned if I lose my brother, plus your crush on him is so obvious that you were going to find him anyway." Mabel teased as Pacifica blush.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Pacifica said as she got up and followed the girls.

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was sitting in an empty white room, a tray of food rested next to him, but he refused to partake of the food.

"YOU SHOULD EAT SOMETHING PINES, OUR TRAINING WILL BE STARTING SOON." Bill said

"No, I'll not be your puppet." Dipper said.

"I DON'T CARE, I NEED YOU AT YOUR BEST, SO EAT!" Bill said.

"Fine, just shut up!" Bill said as he started eating the food after he finished, Lillie came in.

"You ready?" She asked

"I really don't have a choice, so let's go." Dipper said as they escorted him to a more extensive empty room.

"Okay, before you learn from my master, you need to learn about your level two."Lilie said

"Level two?" He asked

"I guess that school didn't tell you about it; level two is attained by mastering your power. By attaining full control of that power the user gain additional strength, somewhat of a bonus to their power, With this, it adds a slight advantage." She explained.

"Okay, how do I obtain this level two?"

"Well, their are many ways to gain you level two, some master their powers others gain them through others means." She informed.

"Like what?" Dipper mistakenly asked, Lillie then pushed him and he found himself surrounded by darkness. He then saw Mabel standing in front of him.

"Mabel is that you? I can't believe it." He said, Mabel then looked at him and smiled, Dipper then noticed a hand in front of him and saw that it was Mabel's. As Dipper was about to take it, she took it away, she then turned around and started to walk away from him.

"Mabel where are you going?" Dipper asked

"I'm going to St Lillenas Magic Academy, I'm going to improve myself." She said

"Then let come with you?" Dipper asked

"Sorry, but you know the rules, girls only and men aren't allowed to practice magic." She said

"But I don't want to be left alone." He said

"Alone or behind?" She said

"What?" Dipper said

"I know you're jealous of me, Mason." Mabel said

"What?" Dipper asked

"You always did better me, always in the spotlight, but as soon as I was accepted into St. Lillenas. I got a taste of that, but I made the mistake of convincing them to let you attend, and now everyone paying attention to you again, even after you got out school destroyed everyone's focus was on you.

"Mabel it's not like that, I was…

"You were nothing, let me remind you." Mabel said, Dipper then gasped as he saw a knife through his abdomen.

"Mabel…" Dipper said with a saddened tone, as he blinked everything was back to normal, and Lillie was standing in front of him with her hand on his chest.

"You okay?" She asked, Dipper then grabbed her shirt.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Dipper said

"Psychological Trauma, it's one way to gain your level two." She explained.

"Never do that again!" Dipper said as his eye started to flash yellow.

"Careful, I don't think you'll want Master Bill to 'help' you out." She said, Dipper then lets her go.

"Is there any other way?" He asked

"Well… there is the 'fun' way." Lillie said with a sultry smile. Which gave Dipper a chill.

"Okay, let's just forget about my level two, can we just finish this." He asked.

"Alright." She said, just then a door open and Doll came in.

"Doll, how are you today?" She asked

"I'm fine but that Tyrone just… oh!, but right now I need to help Master Bill's puppet." She said.

"I'm not a puppet!" Dipper shouted.

"Whatever, Mistress Lillie if you be so kind." Doll asked as Lillie left the room.

"Alright, you peasant, time to learn one of the ten sacred weapons spells." She said as she held out her hand. "Creation lvl 1: Kurogane!" She announced her sleeve then expanded into a giant cannon. Dipper amazed by this.

"Learn well Mr Puppet, this my Kurogane." She said

"My?" He asked

"Oh yes, you see Kurogane can be altered to match their user's personality." She explained, "This is a common weapon and can be learned easily if you know the conditions, but it a huge consumer takes up a lot of mana." She explained as she shot a large black ball with a screaming face at the wall. "Mana control is needed, the more control you have, the more powerful it is." She said

"Okay then." Dipper then held out his hand, and his textures surrounded his hand, before coming together to form a small cannon on his hand. "What happens if I condense it like this?" He asked. Doll was shocked at how fast he learns it

"More control, but less damage, this form doesn't take up a lot of mana so you can shoot multiple ones." She explained. Dipper was about to shoot, but nothing came out.

"We're going to be here for a while." Doll said.


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper was breathing heavily on the ground while Doll was standing over him.

"You okay puppet?" She asked

"My. Name. Is. Dipper." Dipper said in between breath. "And yes i'm fine."

"Good, get some rest tomorrow will start on the next level." She said as they left the room, Dipper then went into his room and sat on the bed.

"Hey Bill you there?" Dipper asked

"I'M ALWAYS HERE KID, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He asked.

"I just want to know why chose me?" Dipper asked

"THAT'S A STORY FOR ANOTHER DAY PINE TREE, BUT ALL YOU JUST NEED TO KNOW IS YOU WERE THE CLOSEST." Bill said

"One last thing, that book I read at the school why did you leave there?" He asked

"BOOK?" Bill asked

"Yeah, it looked much older than the other books, what was it?" Dipper asked.

"THAT OLD BAT, SHE STILL HAS MY GRIMOIRE!" Bill exclaimed.

"Grimoire?" Dipper asked.

"JEEZ WHAT DID YOU DO AT THE SCHOOL; A GRIMOIRE IS A TEXTBOOK OF MAGIC, TYPICALLY INCLUDING INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO CREATE MAGICAL OBJECTS, HOW TO PERFORM MAGICAL SPELLS, CHARMS AND DIVINATIONS, AND HOW TO SUMMON OR INVOKE SUPERNATURAL ENTITIES." Bills explained. "YOU HAD IT AND LEFT IT THERE, WE NEED TO GET IT!" Bill said

"No way! As soon as I learn enough, I'm taking you down and out of me, I'll never let you have your way!" Dipper said, but he got no response from him. "Damn Demon!" Dipper said.

-Meanwhile-

The girls were getting the last of their stuff pack almost ready to get going.

"Okay girls did you only pack what you need?" Mabel asked, the girls nodded.

"Perfect, Oh I even got these cloaks to hide our magic from others." Mabel added as she passed them out, to each one of them. They soon put them on.

"Now girls, if you still want back out I'll understand, the reason i'm doing this is to get my brother back." She explained.

"Your our friend Mabel we all hate to see you sad." Candy said.

"Plus I want to bash some heads in, that dipper look-a-like needs a good ass-kicking." Grenda added.

"I just want to repay the favor, after all Dipper gave me the confidence I need and I want to pay him back, plus you'll need me to get us back here." Emma sue added.

"Don't push it." Emma Sue. Pacifica said.

"Relax, I don't like him like you do." Emma said making Pacifica blush.

"Would guys stop saying that, he's just a friend." Pacifica stated.

"Sure he is." Mabel said.

"Whatever do you even know where to look?" Pacifica asked all the girls then looked at Mabel who had a confident smile.

"I have no idea." Mabel said with a laugh. Everyone groaned.

"I believe I can help with that." The girls turned around to see Headmaster Carla holding a bag. The girls thought they were in trouble as they started crowding her and started making excuses, she then lifted her hand. "Girls please, I know you want to save Mr. Pines, but I have to warn you, once you leave these grounds I can't guarantee protection it's a dangerous world out there, you all will face dangers like you never seen, magic users that are far better skilled, but I have faith in my student council and guests." She said. "Just promise me that you all will come back safe and sound."

"You care about us that much?" Emma sue said

"What no, I hate giving out refunds." She jokingly said. "Anyway, if you want to get somewhere, I suggest you visit an old acquaintance of mine, he's probably still in that old shack out there somewhere in the woods, I'm sure Mabel know where it is." Carla said.

"Oh and Pacifica, make sure that you never lose that." She pointed at the bag. "it the only thing that can help you find Dipper." She added before turning around and back to school.

-Meanwhile-

Giffany was standing in front a three members of the blind-eye society, being scolded.

"You let Bill get away, child!"

"I'm sorry." She said. "Those girls caught me by surprise, I promise I'll get him back." She said.

"You better and to make sure will have him step in and join you." They said as they disappeared.

"Damn it Why do they have to involve that brat!" Giffany said.

"Now now no need to feel that way after all, I was the one who introduced you to the society." Giffany looked back to see a short man wearing the red robes as the others. "We better get going, Miss. Valentina." He then handed her a red robe and she puts it on.

"Just make it quick, smokey." Giffany said as the short one started making smoke appear from his robe engulfing them both.

-With Dipper/Bill-

Dipper was in bed asleep while Bill was hovering over him till he looked up.

"Looks like the pieces are coming together and my resections is close and it'll all thanks to you kid." Bill said before disappearing

* * *

Te. nellis : Lol indeed.

Angel-the-hedge: He'll be fine probability.

The Book of Eli: Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

As the girls started on their journey to rescue Dipper, The aforementioned boy was getting used to the level one weapon, Kurogane.

Currently Dipper was dodging, Dolls large cannon balls, while firing his own at her.

"Come on Puppet, you haven't landed a single scratch on me." She said.

"Come on, Pines, think this spell is a reflection of my magic, of me so what would I do In this situation?" He asked himself till he got an idea. "Get ready Doll, I'm about to show you what I got." He said as he got up and started shooting at the girl, but as she was about to shoot back she noticed that Dipper wasn't hitting her. In fact they were just rolling around her.

"Whats' the matter Puppet out of Mana?" He asked.

"Nope, just setting the field." He said, Doll looked around and saw the ammo started to float around and started spinning around her, gradually one by one started to fly towards her at an increase speed, so fast that she was barely able to dodge them, but one manage to hit her in the back sending her to the ground, soon the balls stopped flying and disappeared along with their weapons.

"I'm impressed Puppet, you manged to hit me I guess that means you pass level one, now you can move on to level two." She said as she got up and left the boy.

"I'M IMPRESSED BOY, BUT MAYBE DON"T TAKE SO LONG JUST TO LEARN ON SPELL." Bill said

"Whatever demon, I just need to learn as much as I can, so that I can escape and get rid of you." Dipper said just then a another person entered the room wearing a cloak and a hood.

"Hello Mr. Pines shall we get started?" The person asked. Dipper then balls his fist and summons his Kurogane.

-Meanwhile-

The girls were walking through a forest trying to find this shack in woods, but it seems to be hard to find.

"C'mon Mabel, Carla said you should know where it is." Pacifica groaned.

"Hey, its been awhile since I last saw him, he and his brother are very secretive about their work, since the new law passed." Mabel said just then a hummingbird flew down and flew into Candy's hood. She then took it off and started to take the lead.

"I found an old building we can stay the night in, It looked abandon." She said.

"No no resting, we can keep going." Pacifica said.

"Paz, what if we get into trouble, we'll need the energy to fight." Mabel said. "I want to find Dipper as much as you do, but we need out rest." She said. The girls then went towards the old shack and opened it, inside was just a couch and a tattered old couch, withered blankets and a mattress.

"Well, it's not much but it'll last us for the night." Mabel said as she went to get the blankets and mattress. The girls then took a blanket and laid them on the ground.

"Hey, would it be alright if I took the first watch, I don't feel comfortable in this kinda environment." Pacifica said.

"If you want to Paz, but we're getting some sleep." Mabel said as they laid down, Pacifica went to the couch and took out her phone, unfortunate she doesn't have a signal, so web surfing was out, she then started to look through her photos and found one of her and Dipper before she left, she and Dipper just graduate middle school and her parents got her to agree to advance her skills.

"Dipper, don't worry I'll find you and when I do, I'll tell you how I feel." She said.

"SO~ you are going to tell him." Pacifica then looked down to see the "sleeping" girls snickered, while Pacifica started to blush.

"Shut up!" She said as she got up and went outside to cool down, she then sits down on the steps as she did she sighed.

"Jerks." She said, just then she heard rustling, coming from then woods, she got up from her spot and looked around, she then summoned her chains and held a protective stance, she kept looking around till she saw something jump out at her, she sent her chains at it, but it missed, the figured then appeared in front of her. It was only a black kitten, but it didn't look like normal kitten, it had two tails, The lower half of its face was covered with chocolate-brown fur, which slopes upward between his eyes, while his chest fur is white. There is a ring of white fur on his upper right leg. He has large, greenish-yellow eyes with green irises, as well as small horns.

"Oh just a kitten." She said

"I'm more than just a kitten." Pacifica then looked down at the cat, who was looking at her. "You seem surprised, then again we don't normally talk to humans, but you and your friends have invade my home." It said.

"I'm sorry, we were just using it for the night." She said.

"its fine, I don't mind a little company from time to time." It said before walking passed her,till it sniffed inside and started to get antsy. "This smell, its his smell." She said as it went inside and jumped on Mabel and started sniffing her.

"Your not him, but you have his scent." it said.

"Uh, Pacifica, who is this?" Mabel asked.

"Apparently this is the 'owner' of this place." She said.

"you smell like him, the warlock who save me." It said.

"What warlock?" Pacifica asked

"Stanford Pines." It said, Mabel then gave a surprised look and picked up the young cat.

"You know my uncle?" She asked.

"Oh yes, he's the one that protects this place and he come feed me from time to time and all I have to gather ingredients for him and his look-a-like."

"You know my great uncles?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yes, do you want me to take you there?" it asked.

"yes that'll make it so much easier." She said

"Great, I'll take you in the morning." It said as the kitten laid next to Mabel.

" _Dipper, you be okay, when we find you."_ Pacifica thought.

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was laying in bed staring at his hand, thinking about his recent training. That is until his look-a-like came in, Dipper sits up and saw that he had food.

"Eat up." He said as he was about to leave, till Dipper pulled him back.

"Wait, I need to know wh-what do you plan to do with me after you take Bill away?" Dipper asked.

"Why bother telling you, you're not going to be a threat anymore, you see Bill is..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH TYRONE, NO NEED FOR SPOILERS." Bill said.

"Yes, Sir." Tyrone then left room leaving him with Bill.

"Thanks a lot." He said, before eating. Tyrone was walking down the hall when someone came up to him.

"Tyrone, we have word that the school's student council is trying to find Master Bill's puppet." He said

"Damn, Master will be upset if her heard about this, okay, try to keep this on the quiet and only report to me about this, if the master or the puppet find out about this... I can't let that happen." He said

"Yes, Sir." the grunt said before leaving.

* * *

The Book of Eli: A lot of them.

te. nellis: Indeed

PotatoBoyEntertainment: I'm trying thank you for reading and for your patience

Bonnie759: Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

While the girls rested in the old cabin, Dipper was dealing with is most recent trial against this hooded man,

"Come... on... I haven't... landed a ... single hit on him." Dipper said as the man stood there without a scratch.

"Let's take a break kid, you've been at this all night." He said.

"No, tell me how do you do it!" He asked

"If I tell you, then you won't be learning anything, so rest up and let your mana replenish." He said before leaving, Dipper then lays back and stares at the white ceiling.

"There has to be a faster way to get this done!" Dipper yelled.

-Meanwhile-

The girls were getting ready to head out, after putting everything back, per the cat's request, the set off to find Mabel's relatives.

"Alright females, follow me and I'll take you to their home." It said, the group then began their walk through the thick woods, but something seemed off like they were being watched, this was especially strong with Candy.

"Hey C, you okay?" Mabel asked

"Y-yeah, I just need to use the bathroom, just on without me I'll catch up." She said.

"Don't take long, the forest spirits aren't as kind as me child." The kitten said as they continued to follow it, The cat then looked back at her with worry. As they left Candy takes off her glasses and puts up her hood.

"Whoever is out there, come out, my magic gives me heightened senses." She said, just then a wooden puppet comes from the tree and stands up. Candy was cautions about it.

"Who sent you, was the one who kidnapped Dipper?" She asked, but the puppet then rushed towards her, Candy then punched it and it broke apart. Candy then inspected it, she then looked at it and backed away slowly, from it, but as she did she felt something warp around her neck. Someone then jumped out from the tree, they were wearing a black mask with their hands up.

"Funny you knew I was here but you stay behind, why is that?"

"Simple, so I can buy my friends some time." Candy body then turned into rats escaping from her trap they then came back together under the robe, making Candy one again.

"So I guess my tactics aren't going to work against you." The enemy said as they put their fingers together and pulled them apart to create strings.

"Let's see what you can do?" Candy then held her sleeves out and multiple bats came out and straight for their target.

-Meanwhile-

Tyrone was walking around minding his own business when he saw his master fly by, He got on his knees and bowed.

"Ahh Tyrone, I've been looking for you." He said. "It seems that Bill's puppet has been progressing slowly and I tolerate that." He said.

"Sir, believe me, we're trying out best, he is male after all, so his magic will..."

"NO MORE EXCUSES!" He roared. "I need him to be ready before we extract him from that worthless meat puppet." He said.

"Yes, Sir." Tyrone said, the master then went down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, once this is all over you'll have what you seek." He said before leaving.

"I hope so." Tyrone said as he got up, just then a grunt came to him holding a crystal ball.

"Sir, it seems one of the guards found the girls and is currently battling one of them." He reported. Tyrone looked and saw Candy fighting the said guard.

"They couldn't have gone far, but we need to be careful, keep an eye on the rest of them and tell the guard to bring the girl here." He ordered the grunt then left him, but unknown to him a curtain girl was listening in the background.

"Oh, little Ty what have you gotten yourself into this time," Lillie commented as she giggled away, she soon went to Dipper to see how's he's progressing.

"Come on kid, you have to have figured it out by now." The hooded man said.

"Give me... a break." He said

"Just give up, you won't beat me, us a favour get yourself laid so that Master Bill can come back." He enunciated as he left him, Dipper just sighed in defeat.

"Damn it! Why can't I get this!" Dipper barked as he got up and passed her to go to his room. She then followed him and saw that he was arguing with himself.

"Poor puppet, I should cheer him up." She said as she entered his room.

"Hey, puppet." She said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I just want to talk, boy I see that your training is getting a little difficult for ya." she said

"Yeah so, I can work with this, if I can't raise my magic abilities, the Bill won't be researched.

"So you're willing to die to prevent Master Bill from returning?"

"If that what it takes." He said. Lillie then raised her hand and puts the two of them into a bubble. Dipper was confused.

"Now that we have some privacy I can tell you what will happen if you keep being this way, you will die." She explained. "Look the master doesn't like taking a life, but if its to obtain his goal, he will do what he must." She said

"Why, what could possibly happen to me if I can't do all this." He asked.

"Well Puppet, you see since you were born before men weren't allowed to partake in magic, the worlds most powerful magic users cast a spell on the world that blocks off all mana in males, in fact, they repeated this process everytime a newborn boy was born, especially with Twins.

"And what does that have to do with me?" He asked

"For more intel, get to level 2 and I'll tell you more." She said as she popped the bubble. Dipper then got back up, with a determined look and left the room.

 _"Yeah right, like i'm gonna tell him, he'll die after all this, but if the master happy then i'm happy."_ She thought as she left the room.

te. nellis - Thanks I will and Happy [Insert Holiday Choice] to you

The Book of Eli - Yeah a whole lot of trouble


	16. Chapter 16

_The girls were down one and Dipper has just learned some valuable info but can he finish his training in time before his fate is sealed._

Dipper was in the middle of his training, firing his Kurogane but to no effect. That is until Dipper came up with an idea, he then pointed his weapon up and fired at the ceiling they soon started to fall down. Dipper them jumped back and snapped his fingers and one by one they exploded. it soon created a smoke screen, the hooded man, then looked around.

"Where are you puppet!" he called out, he looked around till he felt something on his back.

"Yeah, looks like I pass!" he said.

"Yeah you did, congrats." He said he then turned to him. "Thought you passed a long time ago." He said.

"Wait for what?" Dipper asked.

"Hood is a spell is that's gained through perseverance. It is a giant gauntlet grown out of the ground to protect you from attacks, but it can also be used offensively by striking at enemies." He said.

"Oh really…." Dipper then threw his arm up. "Vault Texture: Hood!" He said just then the recently explain spell was shot under his trainer sending him flying.

"Next time tell me instead of wasting my time!" He said as he left the room. As he did he started to feel light-headed, he placed his hand on the wall to keep his balance, he then placed a hand on his shirt he then felt a pain his left eye, he then found himself in front of the mirror he looked at himself and saw his eye was yellow with a black slit.

"You feel that? That power that's growing inside you, me getting stronger the more you progress." Bill's voice echoes.

"No, I won't let you have your way, I have to make sure you stay down!" He said.

 _"But why Mason, why suffocate this power it will only kill you in the end."_ He said.

"If it means you die then fine by me, after all, I…"

 _"I'll die, puh-lease kid, I won't die I'll just hop over to a new body, maybe that Tyrone guy, he seems to be an exact match_ to you. _"_ Bill said Dipper then gave a curious look.

"W-What do you mean by that, as in the same amount of power?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, let's go with for now." Bill said.

"Just, go away, I need to get ready for the next… lesson." Dipper then fell over and fainted.

 _"Poor boy, overexerted himself well time for me to have some_ fun. _"_ Bill said Dipper's body then got up and started stretching, he then looked in the mirror and now both of his eyes were the same yellow and black.

"Now then, just rest up kid, I need to run an errand, OH~Lilith where are you I need to step out!" He called out as he started to explore.

 _-Meanwhile-_

The girls along with their escort finally reached an old shack in the middle of the woods Mabel then shot up and ran to the door and knocked frantically. When the door opened it revealed an elderly man with a five o'clock shadow wearing a black suit and a fez and he was holding an eight ball cane.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed as she hugged him. He then smiled and hugged back.

"Hey Mabel, it's good to see you again, and is that little Pacifica?" Stan asked as Pacifica then goes and hugs him as well.

"Good to you again, old man." She said.

"God, look at you two, you've grown into such beauties." He said.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan, but you know that's not what we're here for." Mabel said

"We know and were ready to get started." Stan said, he then invited the girls in, Mabel then felt a chill, she looked back and thought back to Candy and hoped that she was okay, but little does she know that Candy was laying on the ground knocked out strings restaining her and being dragged.

"Man you were a pain, I would have given you an easier death, but my boss wants you alive so I can keep playing with longer, my new toy." She said as pulled out an orb and tossed it onto the ground and opened a black hole and she kicked her into it she then dives through it.

 _-Elsewhere-_

Bill and Lillie were walking through town till they found themselves in front of a school that was under construction.

"Are you sure that it's here, Master?" Lillie asked.

"It has to be, there is no way that Carla would allow my Grimroe out of her sight," Bill said as they continued walking towards the school. "As soon as I get that, Dipper should have no trouble excelling in his training." He thought with a malicious smile as he was walking in Carla managed to notice his mana while in her office, she sighs as he prepares for the worse.

"I hope I did the right thing." She said to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

After Dipper passed out Bill took over and headed for St Lillenas for his grimoire, but unknown to him, it was elsewhere.

Carla was sitting in her office waiting as she heard destruction approaching her door, she kept her cool as she was increasing in fear the sounds soon stop and was replaced with the sound of her squeaking door being opened, Carla looked up and saw Dipper, walking in staring at her.

"IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, MY DEAR CARLA." Bill said as he dragged the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Why are you here?" She asked, Bill then moved his hand to her neck.

"I THINK YOU KNOW." He said as he gave it a tight squeeze.

"I-It's n-not here." She said as she struggled to break free.

"THEN...WHERE!" He asked as he brought her close. "KNOW WHAT DON'T TELL ME I'LL JUST FIND OUT." He said as she placed a hand on her. "I SEE, WELL I GUESS I'LL BE BUSY." Bill said as he dropped Carla. "I'LL LET YOU GO THIS TIME, BUT NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY OLD FRIEND." He said as he and Lilith soon left the school.

-Meanwhile-

The Girls were in the old shack being taken to an upstairs room, inside were two beds.

"Okay you girls can stay in here, till we get started on our lessons, Mabel, Pacifica a word." Stan asked, the two then left with the two old men.

"Alright, explain what happened to Dipper." Stan asked.

Mabel and Pacifica then explained what had happened from the festival to Dipper's ineabatle kiddnaping.

"I see, damn it I was worried about this, that Bill is always like this, okay Stan makes sure the kids are fed, I need to prepare something." Ford said as he left the girls in Stan's care.

"So Pacifica, you make Dipper a man yet?" Stan asked, trying to break this tension, but it failed, Pacifica was feeling horrible. "Hey we're going to get him back, I promise." Stan said Pacifica then sighs.

"Alright." SHe said

"Now who wants Stan cakes!" Stan announced. THe girls then laughed at the uncle.

The Next Day

Dipper awoke in his room, no memory of what happened, but his body was little sore, just then he heard his door open and saw Lilith.

"Come on." She said, Dipper then got up and followed as he enters the white room he finds someone laying on the ground, upon closer inspection he saw that it was Candy.

"Candy!" Dipper yelled as he went up to her and picked her up. "Is she still alive!" Dipper yelled.

"She is… for now, it's really up to you cause this will be you next trail for the level three spell, Ranma and it's gained through firmness, and i would like to try an experiment with her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, very simple just protect her and kill this." She then created a little fairy. "Simple, the point of this one is to see if you have an unwavering spirit." She said as the fairy started flying around creating afterimages. "Have fun." She said as she left as she did she ran into Tyrone.

"Where is she!" Tyrone said

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." She said as she walks away.

The Mystery Shack

The girls were in the living room while Ford brought out a whiteboard.

"Okay girls so far, you have done well in your studies but it's now it's time for something advanced, it's time to break down your magic." He said everyone was confused.

"Mabel, I thought you this already, would you mind breaking it down?" Ford asked

"Gladly, though I don't use any elemental magic, but…" Mabel then held out her hands in one was a ball of yarn, the other a pair of needles

"Excelentm as you can see Mabel has broken down her magic into two separate powers, right down to the key components. In Mabel's case it would be this, but you girls are different, though i'm afraid that not everyone is capable of doing this.

"Well do you know which one of us can do this?" Grenda asked

"It's simple, just hold out you hands and focus on the components on how you magic is made.

"How, my magic is made." The girls thought as they held out their hands, they then closed their eyes and held out their hands.

In Pacifica's hands: earth in the right, fire in the left

In Grenda's hand it was just earth.

In Emma Sue's hand: It was light and a black space

"Well looks like will have work cut out for us." Ford said with a smile.

-meanwhile-

Dipper was holding Candy close as his clothes were damaged as the fairy floated over him.

"Come on, puppet we still have a long way to go." It said, dipper then looked at it, with determination.

"I won't give up, now!" He thought as yelled to continue his training.

* * *

Mster chief 177: Okay


End file.
